DumbClan
DumbClan, a peaceful place. Well, if you count idiotic cats running around peaceful. Every now and then Idiotstar tries to keep them all in check but it never ends well. There are lots of dumb actions and dumb mistakes, like the idea of making Idiotstar leader. Territory The DumbClan territory is no-where near where the Kitty-pets live, even though many think that that's where they originated from. They live in a dense forest and their camp is in a clearing. The leader's den is in a large hollowed out tree. The warriors' den is in a large, cat made a hole in a hill and the apprentice den is near in a small cave-like structure woven together by brambles. The medicine cat den is nearly identical in shape to the apprentice den but larger. No one knows how they achieved this feat of construction work, seeing how empty-headed they all are. History Dumbstar created DumbClan long ago. The DumbClan camp is said to be cursed as everyone born inside the camp is really dumb and all born outside are smart. Dumbstar made the DumbClan symbol a bird because he felt like it captured the stupidity of DumbClan perfectly. The DumbClan Epidemic When Idiotstar, Treemist, and Pumpkintail were apprentices, a plague hit DumbClan, killing many. The cure was found on a prophecized adventure that Idiotstar, Treemist, and Greenpaw went on. Treemist learned how to heal all of her Clanmates but sadly, Greenpaw died on the way back from the adventure. This quest also resulted in Idiotstar's blue fur. Leader Idiotstar: a blue she-cat with green eyes. Blue is not her natural fur color as she is truly orange, she spilled paint on herself as an apprentice and cannot get it off. Deputy Pumpkintail: A orange tom with a bushy tail, green eyes. Apprentice- Dimwitpaw Medicine Cat Treemist: A brown striped she-cat with green eyes, one of the only actual smart cats in the clan. Warriors Bananapeel: A yellow she-cat with a white tail tip and paws; red eyes. Smallfern: A small, brown she-cat with black eyes. Quickjaw: A white tom with gray legs and tail tip; Blue eyes Rockhead: A gray tom with blue eyes that always carry that empty-headed look Apprentice- Whoeverpaw Braindead: A white tom with gray paws and muzzle. Kitkat: A brown, bright blue-eyed tom with Twoleg letters on his side, spelling the word 'Kitkat' Stormcloud: A muscular gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Silverpaw Branchtail: A brown she-cat with markings on her tail and face. She has green eyes. Lakemist: A tall, lithe she-cat with a grey pelt and blue eyes. Brownpelt: A large brown tom with green eyes. Fuzzbrain: A blue-eyed she-cat with grey fur. Apprentices Whoeverpaw: A golden-furred cat with poop colored eyes. Silverpaw: A white she-cat with gray legs and tail tip; Blue eyes Dimwitpaw: A black, yellow-eyed tom with a white muzzle, tail end, and front paw. Queens and Kits Featherbrain: A small, lithe, light grey she-cat with misty blue eyes. Smartkit: A sandy furred tom with blue eyes. Tinykit: A tiny grey tom with green eyes. Fernkit: A ginger, green-eyed she-cat. Elders Fullbelly: A fat dappled tom with yellow eyes. Flamestripe: A ginger striped, blue-eyed tom. Maker Leederlee the great and stupid (Leederlee) made this. "Thank the maker!" - C3P0 Category:Fanon Clan Category:DumbClan Category:Clans